deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus
"Exodus" is a hard quest given to the Hero by John Sinamoi in Dead Island. Synopsis The Hero must head over to the Lifeguard Tower and clear out all of the zombies inside. This is the first time the player will encounter the Thug and Infected. Three Infected will be encountered on the beach on the way to the tower while the Thug is found inside the tower's garage. The infected can be encountered any time before the mission by passing that point in the beach. Not only during the mission will the Hero have a quote after hearing the scream of the infected (afterwards there will be no scream but the Hero will speak anyway). The reward is 600 XP and a Homemade Cleaver. The Pool House camp will also move to the Lifeguard Tower and set up camp there. Video walkthrough Notes *On the way to the tower, the player can save Haris who will be trapped in his truck, surrounded by zombies. While he makes the suggestion to check out the nearby Water Sports Rental kiosk, you do not have to save him in order to enter. **It's a good idea to search the Kiosk because there is a collectable on the desk, Water for the quest Nectar of Life, a Knife on the wall, and a workbench in the backroom. *A few meters after you went out the kiosk,you will hear the Infected's scream. Be alert. *You may want to check the bars on your way to the Lifeguard Tower. Canned food, alcohol, and other items can be looted here. This is the ideal time to do so since they will have Thugs guarding them afterwards (You will never encounter a type of zombie you haven't been "introduced to" with a cutscene with the exception of Walkers. It's unclear if the Act 0 cutscene is considered an introduction to the Infected--or the intro is meeting them on the beach even though there's no cutscene.). *The Thug can be taken care of quickly by using the Propane Tank located near the gate. A direct hit from the blast should take care of it in one hit. Just be sure you and your teammates won't get caught in the explosion. *This is a good time to learn to fight from elevation. Jumping on the overturned boat provides a safe place to attack the undead from (especially with kicks so as not to damage melee weapons). The same is true of Haris's truck. *Trying to avoid the Infected is possible by traveling through the pools area (as though coming from Sinamoi's hut). However moving just past the Lifeguard Tower entrance toward the beach will activate them. With lots of Walkers also around, this is harder than meeting them on the beach. Glitches *There is a glitch that sometimes occurs where the last zombie that should be sitting in the chair in the transmitter room is missing. Without it, Sinamoi cannot be contacted and the quest cannot be completed. This happened in single and co-op. *After this quest is over, an invisible Propane Tank will remain in the parking area in front of the side gate. It cannot be walked through or picked up. Trivia * The title and content of this quest is a reference to the Biblical story of Exodus. ru:Исход Category:Quests Category:Main Quest